


Maybe Now is the Place and Time

by bri_notthecheese



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Are they best friends or are they in love? Both., Caretaker Ed, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Ed loves video games and I won't let the show forget that, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Episode: s05e11 They Did What?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_notthecheese/pseuds/bri_notthecheese
Summary: It's a quiet day back at the Van Dahl mansion. Reunification is underway and Oswald's still in the stages of recovery from his eye injury. When he finds that Edward has pulled out his old gaming console, it's hard to resist joining him like the good old days.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 34
Kudos: 107





	Maybe Now is the Place and Time

Oswald hasn’t been a stranger to waking up with pain along his body for quite some time. In some ways, it’s been his most constant friend these past few years—the only certainty for him in Gotham. It comes and goes in severity but he’s learned to deal with it.

This pain is too new yet to have that tolerance built.

The sun streams in from the windows directly into his good eye, threatening another headache despite that being the reason he took a nap in the first place. He should’ve closed the curtains.

Oswald squints and rolls over heavily, the pain already blossoming behind his eyes. Before he has a chance to complain to himself, his eye lands on the two small pills on his bedside table complete with a glass of water. For a moment, the pain is forgotten.

Ed.

He must’ve snuck in while Oswald was already asleep, knowing it’d be time for his next dose when he awoke and that he’d surely need it immediately. Oswald can’t help it if his lips turn up at the simple gesture that spoke far more than either of them could vocalize.

He’d hardly needed to convince Ed to join him at the Van Dahl manor once reunification was underway. Oswald feared the ghosts of their past would dissuade him from accepting the offer, but it soon became apparent that Ed wasn’t going to let Oswald go anywhere alone due to his adjusting eyesight.

It might have been guilt. Oswald certainly believed that at the beginning. He’d shoo Ed away from grabbing his elbow when all he meant to do was cross the room, though he soon came to begrudgingly hold it out again once he bumped into a few too many walls and pieces of furniture.

Of course, Oswald didn’t hate it. It was surprisingly easy to let Ed care for him again. Once he determined that Ed _did_ seem to genuinely want to be there and it wasn’t out of a misplaced sense of guilt, Oswald welcomed and even relished his assistance. And maybe he became a little greedy. His depth perception will eventually adjust and Ed will no longer have a reason to touch him, so damn it, he’ll use any excuse he can to share in the little physical contact Ed is willing to give him right now. Oswald can still feel the ghost of Ed’s embrace from their nearly fatal hug and so, just like that moment, he’ll tuck away every single piece of this time together to hold and cherish later when it’s all he has left.

Glancing at the clock, Oswald sees he’s slept later than he planned. It’s three in the afternoon, but when he exits the master bedroom wrapping his robe around himself, the manor is quiet.

Mostly quiet.

There are odd sounds coming from down the hall and Oswald stops outside of Ed’s old room.

“Ed?” Oswald raps his knuckles on the door. The only answer he receives is another sound that could have been an odd call or shout, but dialed way down in volume. And is that music? “Edward?”

Oswald pushes open the door and is greeted by the sight of Edward Nygma in a state of comfortable dishevelment that he hasn’t had the honor of witnessing in years. A plain T-shirt and flannel pants has never been a bad look on Ed. Completely unaware of Oswald’s presence, he’s focused on the television adjacent from his bed and as Oswald takes in the screen, it all comes rushing back.

It’s one of Ed’s video games that he used to love to play. He even had a poster from the series hanging in his apartment on Grundy Street. He’d babbled about it a few times back then and Oswald would never forget Ed’s smile and how his eyes had lit up when Oswald suggested he hook it up and show him. Staring at it now, Oswald can’t help but snort at the coincidence of the main character also sporting an all-green ensemble.

The noise reaches Ed.

“Oh! Oswald! I didn’t realize you were up!” He quickly pauses the game and begins to uncurl from his position. “I’m so sorry, I—”

Oswald waves the apology away as he takes a few more steps inside. “Ed, please. I’m perfectly capable of crossing the hall by myself.” He forces down the warm sense of pleasure that arises anyway from Ed being so adamant about helping him. Oswald pointedly looks back at the television screen. “I haven’t seen this in awhile.”

Ed returns his gaze to the game as well. While Oswald had recovered his gaming system and his games from the apartment during Ed’s stay at Arkham, there’d hardly been time for his former Chief of Staff to sit down and play.

“I was surprised to find it. I would’ve assumed you’d have gotten rid of everything—” He cuts himself off, looking away as he stumbles and tries to avoid treading on ground that’s laced with emotional minefields. 

Oswald finds that his silver tongue can’t help Ed in this. He has no idea how to respond. He has no intention of telling him that he couldn't bear torching the items left behind that solely spoke of Ed. In fact, after having Ivy close the door, Oswald hadn’t been in Edward’s room at all. It was an odd comfort to simply know everything was how he had left it.

Oswald glances back up as Ed clears his throat. “Well. Anyway. I’m glad it was still here.”

Grateful for the avoidance of being more candid than he’d care to be about his reasoning, Oswald steers the conversation towards more neutral ground. “Is the game…uh, where you left it? The stuff you’ve done?”

Ed chuckles. “Yes, my save file is fine. Though I’ve played it so many times already that starting from any point wouldn’t be a problem. I’m only about an hour further from where you and I left off.”

During Oswald’s recovery, it’d become common for the two of them to eat dinner once Ed returned home from work and then Oswald would sit back and watch as Ed booted up one of his games. This one had been a frequent choice and while Oswald didn’t always follow the reasoning as to why something worked within the game’s logic, he enjoyed listening to Ed explain it. It’d been apparent to him even back then how much Ed hungered for someone to listen to him talk about a passion of his and so Oswald had picked up the habit of asking more questions, even if he might have already guessed the answer.

“Oh. Anything interesting happen?” He tries for nonchalant.

Ed’s knowing smile shows that he failed. “Would you like to come watch? I’ll fill you in.”

It’s hesitant, and it’s frightfully apparent just how far the two of them are from the version of themselves that easily curled up to spend time together like this. Quite literally lifetimes. But then, Oswald has never been one for wasting opportunities and he isn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. They may be different people, but he’s starting to wonder if perhaps they could have some semblance of that life back. He moves to sit but hesitates as the only place is Edward’s bed and Oswald has no idea if that is appropriate anymore.

The question is answered just as quickly when Ed pats the spot next to him a moment later.

Something about Ed’s shy smile gives him courage. He’s just as skittish.

Oswald doesn’t remember when he shifted positions. Initially, he politely sat on the edge of Ed’s mattress with his feet touching the ground. Yes, the invitation had been extended but Oswald didn’t want to push it. Yet somehow during the next hour or so, he finds himself sitting back against the headboard with his legs stretched out and Ed right beside him. It’s unexpected but certainly not unwelcome.

What is also unexpected is the level of investment Oswald finds that he has in this game. Ed has just finished a dungeon—as they’re called—and they’re being treated to a somber cut scene detailing the future of the main character’s childhood friend.

“That was sad.”

“Sad?”

“She’s lost her life as a normal person and is just…stuck there now. She says she’ll always be his friend, but…she didn’t seem happy when she said it.”

Ed tilts his head. “I think she is. It’ll take adjusting, of course. But the life she has now was impossible to imagine before so she had no frame of reference to judge it by. You’ll see later. She’s happy.” Oswald nods, accepting Ed’s answer even if he’s unsure. But then Ed adds, “He saved her, and in turn, she gets to help him in his quest. Maybe it’ll save him, too. And the fate of the world. You know. She’s happy, I promise.”

There’s a pointed silence and Ed goes back to maneuvering the character through the world. Oswald knows Ed is deliberately giving double meaning to his words. He knows, and yet his heart isn’t sure it can take it if he’s wrong again. He settles for a simple, “I’m sure he appreciates her sacrifice.”

Ed nods again and Oswald chances a glance to find the smallest of smiles on his otherwise tense face. At least he heard him.

Ed plays through another portion of the game, Oswald asking him questions here and there. He’s nearly finished the next dungeon before Oswald’s stomach growls.

“Hungry?”

“I suppose it is time. We’ve been playing for hours.”

“’We?’”

Oswald rolls his eyes at Ed’s cheekiness. “Fine, _you_ have been playing for hours. But that doesn't negate that it _is_ dinnertime.”

Oswald shuffles over to the edge and swings his legs off and Ed is suddenly there, gripping his arm and helping him stand. They make their way downstairs and Ed begins grabbing bowls from the cabinet. After Olga had worked diligently to make certain the manor was up to standards when they returned, Oswald had given her some time off in thanks—with a few surprising reassurances from Edward that Oswald would be well looked after. It seems that today he had begun preparing a chili once Oswald had fallen asleep and left it to simmer while he played the game.

In a mutual decision—with something Oswald _never_ dreamed of doing without being ill—they bring their food back upstairs to eat. Ed makes a second trip to grab his own bowl since the first trip up was spent helping Oswald and carrying his food. Oswald lets out a small laugh as Ed dumps some additional items on the duvet. All junk food that Oswald hadn’t even known was in the house.

It’s…strange. Comfortable, but somehow there’s a feeling of nostalgia that washes over Oswald from something he’s never experienced before.

“Is this a common standard for a long game night?” Oswald feels silly calling an overnight stay at a friend’s house a ‘sleepover’ at his age, but his question now feels equally ridiculous.

“Uhm.” Ed adjusts his glasses. “As in, with other people? I think so—from what I’ve heard. This is just what I’ve always liked to do.”

Oswald hums. “I like it.”

They smile at one another for perhaps too long but neither comments on it before digging into the food. Ed finishes the dungeon’s boss with ease and looks to Oswald to check if he’s still up for continuing. Oswald happily waves him forward to the next part.

“It’s funny. Many people consider this place the most difficult in the game.”

Oswald has to bite back a smile, already hearing the tone signaling a brag coming from his dear Edward. “But I suppose you think it’s quite simple?”

“It is. The level is well designed, but the tricky part—at least for some people—is remembering when and where to change the water level. There’s an engraving coming up that _so_ many miss because they don't take the time to look around and explore thoroughly enough.”

“Now, now, Edward. We can’t expect everyone to have such a magnificent mind like you do.”

It’s a bit bold, Oswald knows, but the evening together has filled him with courage. And thankfully, it grants him the reaction he hopes for. Ed sits a little straighter, his smile a little broader as he soaks in the compliment to his person. He plays a little longer before turning to Oswald.

“I think you’d be able to figure it out.”

Oswald laughs. “You may have a magnificent mind, my friend, but in that, I think you might be delusional.”

“I’m not wrong. I’ll show you.”

With that, Ed scoots closer until he’s flush with Oswald’s side and Oswald prides himself on holding in his squeak of surprise. Ed gingerly places the oddly shaped controller into Oswald’s hands. “Hold it like this.” He manually moves Oswald’s hands with his own around the controller, making little adjustments as he goes. “You’ll want your left hand here most of the time for the joystick. You don’t use the D-pad in this game so don’t worry about that side. And this is the A button…”

Oswald is in a daze the entire time Ed explains the controls. He does his best to listen, but his heart’s rapid beats are only slightly less distracting than the fact that Ed is _right_ here, pressed up against him. His scent teases his nostrils and his eyes can’t take in the details of his eyelashes or the way his hair has been mussed up from this evening fast enough. His hands are solid on top of his, and his lips moving as they explain are the worst distraction of them all.

“So you think you’ve got it?”

Oswald numbly nods. “Mhmm.”

He’s not terrible. The controls are fairly simple in their execution and Oswald has watched enough of Edward playing to understand how to navigate the map. He’s constantly forgetting the buttons though. Ed assures him it’s normal and his hands are right there to point out the button Oswald needs when he looks down.

The evening wears on. Second and third bowls of chili are eaten and the rest of their snacks are continuously being munched on. When Ed announces that they’ve gotten to the boss, Oswald happily passes the controller back to him. He had fun learning for today, but his eye is growing tired and he’d much rather resume his relaxing in Edward’s presence than focus on anything else.

It feels good, being together like this.

After their mutual betrayals and Oswald freezing Ed and then turning him away, he thought it impossible that they’d ever get back to anything resembling a partnership. Even during No Man’s Land, their hesitant friendship was strained—one small slip and he feared it’d come tumbling down. For good, this time.

But it didn’t. And somehow, they’ve grown closer than ever. Oswald wouldn’t dare to believe it if they weren’t practically cuddling in Ed’s bed right now. They’ve done absolutely no work since this morning and Oswald couldn’t give less of a damn. There’ll always be more work to do. He’s not giving up his time with Ed. After everything, he’s still his one and only best friend. He refuses to take that for granted again.

Under the guise of growing tired—though how much of a guise it really is, Oswald isn’t sure—he slumps his weight against Ed, testing it. Ed starts to move and for a moment, Oswald fears he’s gone too far until he realizes Ed is simply readjusting and offering up a more comfortable position for them both. Testing his luck a step further, Oswald gently rests his head against Ed’s shoulder. Ed allows it and continues on playing.

Ed is so warm, and Oswald is so…happy. He smiles in his contented state, eye drooping. Ed had made sure he took his next dosage accordingly and Oswald is certainly starting to feel it. If he misses anything, surely Ed will fill him in.

Oswald wakes to a dark room. The curtains are closed but it’s clear that it’s late into the night. Oswald frowns as he feels a blanket around him. He’s been tucked in as he rests on top of the covers. He takes another second to look around in confusion before he remembers where he fell asleep.

Ed is asleep next to him, his breathing even. He’s under both the sheets and the duvet and Oswald wonders if he had any trouble getting comfortable with Oswald lying on top of the blankets.

Panic starts to set in as he imagines a frustrated Ed trying to fall asleep with him there. Surely he would have woken him up if he minded? Ed isn’t that shy, awkward people-pleaser anymore. He would have woken him up if it was a big deal. Still, Oswald can’t help but feel he’s overstepped his boundaries. He hadn’t _meant_ to stay here, and Ed has to know that. Maybe that’s why he left him alone.

Oswald figures that he’d return the favor and get out of his hair for the rest of the night. He hastily untangles himself from the blanket and moves to crawl out of bed so he can return to his own room.

A sudden hand on his arm stops him.

“Don't go.”

Ed’s voice is low and heavy with sleep, but there’s a waver in it that strikes something deep in Oswald’s heart. A vulnerability that’s easier to show in the dark.

“Please, Oswald.”

He’d never been one to refuse Ed. At least not easily. And the knowledge that Ed wants him here too, wants him to stay…

Hope traitorously floods his tired, weak little heart as he crawls under the covers this time and immediately relaxes into the warmth. Oswald keeps a respectable distance, of course, but it’s enough.

“Good night, Edward.”

“Good night, Oswald.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ed's playing Ocarina of Time lmao
> 
> I got so excited when our little nerd went on his video game ramble to Jim and Harvey in s1, and then freaked out even more when we see that Zelda poster in his apartment <3 
> 
> I think Ed would like Portal. I wonder if they'd have that yet in Gotham


End file.
